


the days turn into months

by m1lkbread



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, i think but let's see
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m1lkbread/pseuds/m1lkbread
Summary: mingyu writes a letter once a month, for minghao
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 2





	the days turn into months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mingyu's first letter.

31-01-2019

my dear xu minghao,

udah 3 bulan sejak kamu dinyatakan koma karena kecelakaan itu tapi rasanya kaya udah berabad-abad aja ya. aku tau ini kesalahan supir taxinya tapi, aku masih gabisa maafin diri aku sendiri karna ga nemenin dan nganterin kamu pulang. andai aja waktu itu aku ga kejebak macet, mungkin kamu gaakan kaya gini dan kalo bisa, aku ingin puter balikin waktu agar kecelakaan itu gapernah terjadi sama sekali. i'm so sorry.

keadaanku selama 3 bulan terakhir ini, bisa dibilang kurang baik. physically and emotionally. aku gabisa ngelewatin satu haripun tanpa merasa kesepian. setiap aku pulang ke apartemen, it feels lonely and empty. 

tapi aku percaya kamu akan bangun suatu hari nanti. i just need to wait a little longer, right?

i'll wait, no matter how long it is.

yours only,

kim mingyu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im a bit nervous for this but i hope yall enjoy the first chap <333
> 
> twt: @ cheolst  
> cc: @ cheolst


End file.
